shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
From Survivor to Savior! Enter Ishi, The Greatest Surgeon
Engetsu Island '' A young man lay in bed, his eyes screwed shut, gasping for breath. His family stands around him, his wife clutching his hand, tears running down her face, and his two kids crying.'' Kid 1: ' Daddy!! '''Kid 2: ' Don't die Daddy!! None of them notice when the door opens. They do, however, notice when a small person walks in. A girl wearing a blue collared shirt with short puffy sleeves under a black dress with tights and mary jane shoes walks calmly into the room. She's wearing a black cloak over all of her clothes, and all you can see of her face is the bottom half of her head. '????: '''Stand back. ''The wife hesitates, but eventually backs away, ushering the children to the side. The girl walks over to the mans bed, pulling back the sheets. '????: ' As I feared. She quickly stands, motioning for the family to leave the residence. As the frightened woman and her two children wait outside, they stare at the closed door waiting. Suddenly, the man inside screams. 'Man: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ''The two children scream with him and the woman becomes even more frightened. Eventually, the door opens and the girl comes out. She had barely opened the door when the two kids ran past her. They saw their dad laid out on the bed, bandages around his stomach, and a smile on his face. The woman looks at the girl. 'Woman: ' What did you do? '????: ' I saved his life. She hands the woman a prescription. '????: ' Go to the local pharmasist. Tell him that I sent you and he'll give you everything you need. The girl prepares to walk off, but the woman takes hold of her hand. 'Woman: ' Thank you..... Thank you so much. The girl smiles slightly underneath the cloak, then walks away. The Skyglider and the Shifting Tide (Insert stuff here later) Engetsu Island The girl sat on the edge of the crecent cliff of the island. The cliff was unnaturally tall, and curved to an almost perfect circle, which gave the island it's name, Crescent Island. She watched as the sun began to set, remembering how back home, she use to love to see the sun set and the light reflect across the snow. As the sun sank lower and lower, she noticed to ships sailing towards the island. '????: ' Odd..... She stood up, walking into a small cottage fixed atop the cliff behind her. he went inside, searching for something. All around her, there was different medical supplies, including many different types of medicine, several different size bandages, and an entire corner of the house was filled with newspapers. Eventually, the girl came up holding a pair of binoculars. '????: ' Here they are. She walked back outside, training her sights on the ships. One of the ships was much smaller than the other, and it was almost entirely green. The other dwarved the smaller ship, and (brief description of SkyGlider). However, as she scanned the deck of the larger ship, she saw someone she'd hoped she'd seen the last of. She pulled her binoculars away, revealing deep red eyes furrowed in anger. '????: ' Leo..... On the Beach (Insert some sort of crew interaction here later) Suddenly, Leo was sent flying across the beach. He landed right against the hull of the SkyGlider, a bright red hand print on his face. Everyone turned to see a girl. She had two white pigtails held up in black bows, a very proper outfit that was light blue and black, and a pair of lace gloves on her hands. He glared at leo, anger obvious in her voice. '????: ' Leo... What part of "I never want to see your ugly face on this island again" didn't you understand? (Insert Leo's Reply that includes Ishi's name) Ishi growls, approaching Leo. She grabs his jacket, pulling him to his feet. 'Ishi: ' Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds and toss you into the ocean. (Insert some sort of joking reply about Ishi's pacifistic nature.) '''Ishi: Leo........ Leo looked at her with a serious face. Leo: I need your help with someone. This is something that I can't even do alone. Ishi drops Leo instantly, all anger gone from her face, 'Ishi: '''Show me. The Skyglider Infirmery ''Leo opened the door to the infirmery, revealing Senshi. She was hooked up to a breathing aparatus, an IV, and three different blood bags. Her shirt was gone, and her entirechest and stomach was covered in blood soaked bandages.She was pale and her hair was a very pale green, with twinges of yellow. 'Ishi: ' My God..... What happened. 'Leo: '''Marine Captain was attacking our martial artist, and she took the attack for him. She recieved a 52 centimeter wound running from her right shoulder to her left hip. It is approximately 7 centimeters deep, cutting through her sternum. She's recieved mild abrations to her right ventricul and atruim, a small gash on the lower part of her left lung, and her small intestines were almost all severed. Massive internal bleeding has occured, however, I was able to slow the bleeding and clear the blood from her lungs, but she's still in danger. ''Ishi made mental notes of what Leo said, then quickly turned to him. 'Ishi: ' We'll need to get her to my place. Anyone on this crew of freaks have wings? (Insert Leo's reply) (Insert tense arguement including my crew and Leo, with some interaction from the other Skylines.) Burakku let out a sign, then looked at Ishi. 'Burakku: ' You swear you'll save her? 'Ishi: ' I swear. Burakku then turned to Senshi's lifeless form, wiping a tear from his face. 'Burakku: ' I'll fly her up. Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:1NF3RNO Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Collaboration